


Retribution

by icefrosty



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Death, Drowning, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefrosty/pseuds/icefrosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We saw you, boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

We saw you, boy. The last things our living eyes glimpsed was your slinking, slimy self, wriggling out of the opening we couldn’t get to, diving beneath the depths that would be our graves, to freedom. Air and life was your reward - a long, slow demise was ours.

What wrong did we ever commit against you, boy? What sin did your weak fucking brain decide was worthy of death? To choke on the water flooding us, killing us slow and deep, wringing us clean of our souls, one gasp at a time? You never saw us, but you _know_. Oh, boy, you know _well!_

For your own good did your Pa show you what authority was, what obedience was. With his fist, if he was so merciful. And you know he was merciful to you, boy. By God, you had it easy! Your Grandpa knows best how easy you had it, and how undeserving of your Pa's mercy you were. Blood never stained the boards of our floors like your Pa’s did, but you were never grateful. You never got down on your knees and thanked the Almighty for the lenience you were treated with, not once in your miserable dog’s life. Weak and lily-livered, limping at our heels like a beaten pup, spluttering every word like the dumb fuck you were. Timmy always knew the right way of doing things. All you could ever do was cry. Shame of our family! Your tears are as worthless now as they were then. 

You had it easy. _Far_ too fucking easy.

We tried to teach you right. God knows, we tried. And for that trouble we became fish food, floating cold and blue in the Mississippi’s waters.

You got to land, sure enough, but you could never leave us. We’re blood, after all. Grandpa, Pa, and Timmy. Pieces of your own rotten self. 

You played God with your kin’s lives that day, boy.

And by God you’ll pay.

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece comes from a headcanon I wrote up recently, in which a ten-year-old Dennis left the other three members of his family (father, grandfather, and brother) to drown as a flood swept through their Mississippi home, due to a combination of survival instinct and punishment for their collective abuse of him. 
> 
> However, in the time following their deaths, Dennis began to suffer from guilt and isolation, terrified of further disaster and the world in general, perceiving threats all around him. As a result, he recreated his family members in his mind to cope with his guilt and helplessness. In Dennis's mind, his family would be ever more hateful because of their deaths and so they behave accordingly. Every day since he has lived with them in the closest way possible, recreating his childhood existence to the extent that its intensity caused many doctors, including one in the Outlast Whistleblower game, to suspect him of faking for attention. 
> 
> But it is all too painfully real.
> 
> Dennis, true Dennis, is the stuttering, unnamed brother of the four personalities perceived by his doctors.
> 
> I may do a follow-up to this in Dennis's perspective, what do you guys think? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little drabble! :)


End file.
